Mon combat
by MaellynUchiha
Summary: Quand le désir de vengeance se transforme en amour


C'était il y a 2 ans maintenant, je vivais tranquillement dans mon village. Un jour, alors que j'étais sortie me balader à quelques kilomètres de là, mon village fut détruit.

Ce jour là, je perdu, ma famille, mes amis, toute ma vie……. Je n'avais que 14 ans à l'époque et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si cela s'était passé hier.

Alors que j'étais sur le chemin du retour, je rencontrai un jeune homme, brun avec de grands yeux noirs. Il était gravement blessé et arrivait de la route qui menait à mon village. Je regardai précipitamment derrière lui, pour constater que de mon village il ne restait rien. Je voulu me diriger vers mon village en courant, mais il m'arrêta, et me dit que je ne trouverai plus rien là bas, qu'ils étaient tous morts. Je le regardai, incrédule. Je me retrouvai seule, sans personne. Où allais-je aller ? Il fit quelques pas puis il fut rejoint par 3 autres personnes assez bizarres et ils partirent.

Je retournai à mon village, et pleurai quand plusieurs ninjas arrivèrent et m'entourèrent. Ils se présentèrent comme venant du village de Konoha. Ils me demandèrent ce qui était arrivé, je leur racontai tout mes souvenirs. L'une d'entre eux, qui se prénommait Sakura, me pris en charge pendant que les autres enquêtaient sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Ils retrouvèrent dans les décombres, en plus des gens de mon village, le corps d'un homme : Uchiha Itachi.

Je les entendis parler, dire que celui à l'origine de ce carnage, n'était autre que le petit frère d'Itachi : Sasuke. Apparemment, ils le recherchaient depuis longtemps. C'est comme cela que je su, que celui que j'avais vu à la sortie de mon village, était tout simplement à l'origine de la destruction de mon village et s'appelait Sasuke Uchiha.

Je décidai donc de partir à sa recherche et de me venger. Il devait payer pour les gens de mon village. Alors que j'étais sur le point de partir, un jeune ninja blond s'approcha de moi.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto, et toi ?

Izumi

Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de t'arriver, nous retrouverons Sasuke.

Vous allez le tuer ? vous allez venger mon village ?

Il parut hésiter.

Non nous n'allons pas le tuer, juste le ramener à Konoha.

Vous allez laisser ce meurtrier sans le punir ?

Sakura apparut près de nous.

il ne voulait surement pas ce qui est arrivé, Izumi. Il a du se battre contre son frère, et la destruction de ton village est accidentelle.

Je me mis à hurler malgré moi.

accidentelle ? je vous ai entendu, vous avez dit que Sasuke avait tué son frère par vengeance, alors pourquoi se serait il préoccupé de ce petit village sur son chemin ? tu mens, vous mentez tous pour protéger cet assassin.

Naruto s'approcha de moi

Viens avec nous à Konoha, nous te trouverons un foyer pour prendre soin de toi.

Je lui répondis calmement

Je n'ai besoin de personne, je saurai me débrouiller seule.

Puis un homme aux cheveux gris et portant un masque sur le bas du visage vint vers nous.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Kakashi. Je sais que tu sauras te débrouiller seule, mais tu es encore jeune. Viens avec nous, tu continueras ton entrainement, tu es bien ninja, non ?

Oui je suis Chunnin.

Je finis par suivre Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi sensei jusqu'à Konoha. Mais au fond de moi, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : réunir assez d'informations afin de pouvoir retrouver Sasuke et le tuer. Je profitai de cette occasion pour renforcer mes connaissances en jutsu et m'entraîner, car je savais que j'aurai du mal à abattre ma cible.

Au fur et à mesure de ma récolte d'informations sur Sasuke, j'appris qu'il était devenu extrêmement fort et très difficile à trouver et approcher. Il me faudrait élaborer un plan afin de l'approcher sans éveiller ses soupçons, ni même ceux de ses comparses.

Je voyais de temps en temps Naruto et Sakura rentrer de mission et je savais que par la même occasion ils se renseignaient sur Sasuke car ils espéraient toujours son retour. Surtout Sakura qui était amoureuse de lui depuis des années.

Un jour, alors qu'ils rentraient tous deux d'une mission, je m'approchai d'eux :

-Bonjour Naruto kun, Sakura chan. Comment s'est passé votre mission ? Avez-vous pu avoir des nouvelles de Sasuke ?

Sakura restait méfiante et ne me répondit pas, mais Naruto s'arrêta pour me parler un peu.

Bonjour Izumi, comment vas-tu ? La mission s'est bien déroulée.

Je vais bien, je continue à m'entraîner et j'espère bientôt que l'on me confiera une mission aussi.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, tu es devenue très forte et tes capacités seront bientôt reconnues en mission.

Merci Naruto kun ! Et avez-vous des nouvelles de Sasuke ?

Il parût pensif et me répondit :

oui nous connaissons la position de sa dernière cachette, mais quand nous y sommes allés, il était déjà parti.

C'est dommage, mais je suis sûre que tu le retrouveras et que vous rentrerez ensemble bientôt

Il me sourit.

Tu as raison Izumi, bientôt nous rentrerons ensemble, Sasuke et moi.

Puis dans la discussion, je réussis à savoir où se trouvait la dernière cachette de celui-ci ainsi que la direction qu'ils supposaient qu'il avait prise.

Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de partir à la recherche de cet assassin et de mettre fin à ses jours. Je préparai mes affaires discrètement et parti le soir même. Je savais que Tsunade sama enverrait des poursuivants à mes trousses, mais j'avais préparé ce jour pendant près d'une année.

J'entrepris mes recherches tranquillement afin de n'éveiller aucuns soupçons. Je parcourais les villages, les forêts, continuant à m'entraîner et préparer le jour où je le retrouverai. J'espérai aussi qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas tout de suite. En effet, depuis notre première rencontre, j'avais beaucoup changé. J'avais bien grandi et mes cheveux blonds qui autrefois étaient mi-longs, m'arrivaient maintenant jusque dans le bas du dos. Seuls mes grands yeux verts pouvaient encore me trahir.

Au bout de quelques mois, j'eus une piste sérieuse. Il avait établi son camp dans la forêt voisine du village où je prenais du repos. J'entrepris d'agir le soir même.

J'avançais furtivement, le visage caché dans une « cagoule » quand j'aperçus 2 de ses acolytes. Je savais que le troisième avait fini par partir, celui qui était fait d'eau, et cela m'arrangeait. Il ne restait que la fille capable de sentir les chakras et le garçon, qui était instable. Il fallait que j'agisse vite, avant que la fille, Karin, ne me repère.

Je les enfermais tout les deux, dans une prison de terre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, mais je savais que, Juugo, ne tarderait pas à s'énerver et perdrait tout contrôle, j'avais donc peu de temps pour agir. J'entendis Sasuke approcher, il cherchait Karin et Juugo.

Je profitais de cet instant pour lui emprisonner pieds et mains dans de la terre. Il parut surpris. J'évitais de le regarder dans les yeux. Je savais que j'étais perdue si je le faisais, à cause de son sharingan qui lui permettait d'emprisonner les gens dans un genjutsu. Je bondis près de lui, mon kunaï à la main et le brandit sous sa gorge. Il restait très calme malgré la situation, puis me dit d'un ton hautain :

Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tuer comme cela ?

Personne ne peut m'en empêcher, tes amis sont prisonniers et tu es pieds et mains liés.

Juugo ne tardera pas à se sortir de la prison, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, c'est bien pour cela que je vais te trancher la gorge maintenant.

Il te tuera après

Je n'ai rien à perdre et puis tais toi !

J'entendis au loin la prison céder, et un cri enragé provenir de cette direction.

Juugo a l'air furieux contre toi

Cela m'est égal

Puis aussi vite qu'une flèche, je sentis quelqu'un me bondir dessus et commencer à m'étrangler. J'étais perdue et l'assassin de mon village allait vivre. J'entendis au loin une voix calme, alors que j'étouffais :

Juugo lâche notre amie, je voudrais voir le visage de la personne qui a eu le cran de m'attaquer comme cela.

Je fus ligotée fermement, puis il s'approcha de moi.

Karin, enlève-lui cette « cagoule »

Mes cheveux enfin libérés cascadèrent tout autour de mon visage. Il s'accroupit face à moi et me força à le regarder.

Une fille

Je le fusillai du regard

Oui, une fille, tu as l'air étonné

Plutôt. Personne n'avait été aussi près de me tuer

Et pourtant, tu es toujours là, assassin

Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, ton visage, et tes yeux me sont familiers

Je baissai la tête et repensai au jour de notre première rencontre, ce jour où il avait détruit mon village, ma vie.

Bon, qu'allons nous faire de toi ?

Juugo répondit aussitôt

La tuer

Sasuke se tourna vers Juugo et lui répondit que non, ils n'allaient pas me tuer. Karin se mit à hurler qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser en vie après ce que je venais de faire.

Alors que se décidait mon sort, au loin, des cris nous parvinrent. Des voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Sasuke ordonna à Juugo et Karin de partir devant.

Puis apparurent, Naruto, Sakura, et Kakashi.

Naruto s'arrêta et dit :

Sasuke, lâche-la

Sasuke le toisa en retour

Et pourquoi cela ? elle vient de tenter de me tuer, elle mériterait que ce soit moi qui la tue.

Sakura prit la parole

Tu as détruit son village il y a près de 2 ans quand tu as tué Itachi, elle ne rêve que de vengeance, tu devrais la comprendre.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi

C'est donc ça. Maintenant, partez, faites demi tour et je la laisserai partir, mais si vous tentez quoi que ce soit…..

Il sortit son épée et la plaça sous ma gorge

Vous m'avez compris je crois. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous, alors cessez de me chercher.

Kakashi se rapprocha doucement, et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, je sentais de plus en plus la lame de son épée sur ma gorge.

Sasuke, nous allons repartir, comme tu le veux, mais relâche-la afin que nous puissions la ramener avec nous.

J'étais à moitié étranglée mais je parvins à articuler.

Sasuke, si tu ne me tues pas, je te traquerai, et je te tuerai, je le jure.

Il me regarda de son air hautain et suffisant

Et tu crois pouvoir y arriver ?

Oui je commencerai par tuer Juugo et Karin , et quand tu seras seul, je te tuerai

Il relâcha prise et avant même que l'on ait le temps de se retourner, il avait disparu.

Sakura, Naruto, et Kakashi se précipitèrent vers moi afin de me libérer. Ils me demandèrent en chœur comment je me sentais. Physiquement, j'allais bien, mais pour le reste, j'étais anéantie. Il m'avait échappé. Sakura me fit la morale, je ne devais pas quitter Konoha comme cela, et encore moins risquer ma vie en voulant me venger. Je me relevai et les toisai, un par un.

Vous ne me comprenez pas et ne me comprendrez jamais. Je le tuerai, je le jure.

Sakura me fixa

Tu n'y pourras rien Sakura, je le tuerai. Je sais que tu aimes toujours Sasuke, mais je me vengerai

Naruto essaya de me calmer, mais je me détournai d'eux.

Je pars, n'essayez pas de me retenir, je ne rentrerai pas à Konoha

Puis j'entrepris un nouveau voyage. J'avais laissé derrière moi 3 personnes que j'appréciais énormément, pour partir sur le chemin de la vengeance. Celui qui me mènerait de nouveau à Sasuke.

Je mis de nouveau quelques semaines avant de retrouver une trace de Sasuke. Je suivi cette piste de loin, afin de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, celles qui auraient pu me coûter la vie. Je savais qu'il s'était installé dans une ancienne cachette d'Orochimaru. Il me fallait entrer sans me faire prendre pour pouvoir tuer Juugo et Karin avant de m'attaquer à lui. J'étais sure qu'il m'attendait. Il connaissait ce sentiment. La haine, la vengeance, celle qui te permet d'avancer pour pouvoir atteindre son but.

Je n'eu pas besoin d'entrer dans l'antre d'Orochimaru. Il sortit de lui-même. Je m'approchai doucement tout en me demandant où pouvaient se trouver ses deux compères. Tant pis, j'agirai quand même.

Il me tournait le dos, c'était le bon moment. Je me figeais un instant, me préparant à attaquer. Alors que je me lançais vers lui, il se tourna en souriant. Je le fixai, incrédule.

J'entendis alors sa voix :

Tu n'as pas renoncé à ce que je vois. Mais encore une fois tu as échoué.

Non je n'ai pas encore échoué

J'essayai de bouger, en vain. Je n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais prisonnière d'un genjutsu et cette fois ci, il ne me laisserait pas repartir, il me tuerait. Sa voix m'apparut soudainement très proche, en effet, son épée pointée sur moi, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

Tu devrais renoncer avant que je perde patience et ne me décide à te tuer. Ce serait dommage, tu es plutôt jolie. Tu ferai mieux de rentrer à Konoha, et te marier avec cette tête de mule de Naruto. Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup de ce côté-là.

Pas question, même si pour cela je dois mourir, je n'aurai de cesse d'essayer de te tuer.

Très bien, mais sache que la prochaine fois, je serai sans pitié. Tes incessantes tentatives commencent à me lasser.

Tues moi maintenant, tu en as l'occasion. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras peut être pas cette chance.

Il se mit à rire.

Tu crois réellement pouvoir me tuer ? Tu es amusante.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir.

Allez pars, petite.

Je ne suis pas petite !

Il partit sans même se retourner.

Pendant 2 ans, je n'eu aucunes pistes. J'avais maintenant 18 ans et j'étais devenue encore plus forte. J'avais revu par hasard Naruto et Sakura. Ils étaient en mission dans le village où je m'étais installée. Ils m'avaient beaucoup questionnée, voulaient savoir si je l'avais revu. J'avais eu quelques rumeurs qui m'étaient parvenues. Karin avait été tuée par Juugo, un jour où Sasuke les avaient laissés seuls. Juugo n'avait pas pu retenir ses pulsions meurtrières et au retour de Sasuke, il était trop tard. Juugo avait fini par se tuer de lui-même. Sasuke était dorénavant seul.

Lors d'un de mes voyages, j'entendis parler d'un homme vivant en solitaire près d'une chute d'eau. Il travaillait un peu pour le village en échange d'un peu d'argent et de vivres. Toutes les femmes n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Je me décidai à aller mener mon enquête de plus près. En arrivant dans le village, j'étudiai, écoutai les gens. Puis je me décidai à me rendre près de cette chute d'eau.

Je m'approchai doucement, je ne savais pas ce que j'allai trouver, ni qui. Je m'installai dans un arbre non loin de là pour observer. Au bout de quelques heures, je finis par m'endormir car aucune activité ne semblait provenir de ce point.

Puis une voix, SA voix, me réveilla par surprise.

Je vois que tu as fini par me retrouver.

Je tombai de ma branche et atterri sur le sol brusquement

Je tentai de me relever au plus vite, mais c'était sans compter sa rapidité. Avant même que je puisse me relever, il était déjà près de moi, me fixant de son regard noir.

Que veux-tu cette fois ci ? que je te tue vraiment ?

Il était en colère. Je ne répondis pas.

Va t en, Izumi, avant que je ne perde patience

Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Je l'ai entendu

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, il n'était pas question de tenter de le tuer alors qu'il était sur ses gardes.

Je suis venue ici par curiosité, je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui était ici

Pourtant ce n'est pas moi que tu cherches depuis si longtemps ? Tu souhaites ma mort, n'est ce pas ?

Oui

Je me relevai doucement, et me tournai vers la route du village, puis lui dis :

Je suis lassée, je ne te tuerai pas. Tu es devenu trop faible en restant ici. Moi j'ai continué à m'entraîner sans relâche.

Je commençai à partir lorsque je senti un shuriken me frôler. Il se mit à crier. Cette fois ci il était réellement en colère.

Trop faible ? De qui te moques-tu ? Je vais te montrer si je suis devenu trop faible, sauve toi, vite, sinon je te tuerai.

Je me mis à courir, je savais que cette fois, il n'hésiterai pas. J'avais réussi, je ne voulais plus le tuer, mais que LUI me tue. La poursuite dura quelques heures. Je finis par me poser sur une branche d'arbre afin de vérifier où il pouvait se trouver. Mais avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, une épée que je ne connaissais que trop bien, se trouvait sous ma gorge. Il allait enfin mettre fin à mon calvaire.

Suis-je vraiment si faible ?

Tue moi Sasuke, finis ce que tu as commencé. Tue la dernière personne de mon village, qu'attends tu ?

Pourquoi souhaites-tu autant mourir ? Toi qui ne rêvais que de vengeance !

Je ne veux plus te battre, mais que tu me tues.

Non, en fin de compte, je préfère te ramener à Konoha

Non, pitié tue moi

Il m'assomma. Quand je me réveillais, nous n'étions plus très loin de son village natal. Il me regarda durement.

Tu es enfin réveillée, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Sasuke, tue moi, ne me ramène pas à Konoha

Tu seras bien mieux là bas, qu'à me pourchasser. Un jour quelqu'un te tueras car tu auras commis une erreur de trop.

Je repartirais de Konoha, personne ne pourra me contraindre à rester

Si, moi

Je restais bouche bée. Comment voulait-il me forcer à rester à Konoha, sans y rester lui-même ?

Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ?

En te surveillant

Ils finiront par te trouver.

Ligotée, impuissante, j'approchais de Konoha. Arrivés devant l'entrée, Sasuke me posa.

Il avança vers le poste des surveillants. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il leur disait, mais un des 2 s'éclipsa très vite. Il revint vers moi et attendit. Soudain, je vis apparaître à l'entrée, Tsunade sama, Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura.

Tsunade s'approcha calmement et dit :

Sasuke, tu as demandé à me parler. Me voici. Que veux-tu ?

Je vous ramène cette petite peste. J'ai d'abord voulu la tuer, puis je me suis décidé à l'épargner.

Je me mis à crier bien fort

Je ne suis pas une peste ! Je te déteste Sasuke Uchiha.

Il me regarda froidement et je me tus. Sakura s'approcha en souriant, elle ne voyait que LUI.

Bonjour Sasuke kun, tu es enfin décidé à rentrer au village ?

Il ne lui répondit pas

Tsunade sama, je vous demande de reprendre Izumi avec vous, et de l'enfermer à double tour afin qu'elle ne cherche plus à me revoir, sinon je la tuerai.

Bien, mais nous ne pourrons pas la garder éternellement, tu le sais.

Mariez-la.

Il laissa le silence s'installer. Tout le monde le fixait. Il reprit :

Avec Naruto, ils se ressemblent bien, 2 têtes de mules ensembles.

Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement

Avec moi ? mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux !!!!

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Toujours amoureux de Sakura ? hein ?

Naruto se mit à rougir, Sakura se sentit gênée.

Je suis juste venu vous ramener Izumi, je repars

Sakura se précipita vers Sasuke

NON Sasuke, je t'en prie, reste

Il la repoussa gentiment mais fermement

Sakura, ne m'attends pas, fais ta vie.

Puis il tourna les talons et commença à partir quand Tsunade l'arrêta

Sasuke ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi tu ne l'épouserais pas toi, la petite Izumi ?

Je faillis m'étouffer. Moi ? Epouser cet assassin ? Elle devenait complètement folle « la mamie » Tsunade. Lui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre

Me marier avec elle ? vous voulez vraiment que l'on s'entretue ?

J'approuvais de la tête puis dit :

Pour une fois, tu as raison Sasuke. Non mais, me marier avec lui ? Vous êtes malades ? Vous n'avez qu'à le marier avec Sakura, elle elle ne demande que cela !

Sakura baissa la tête avant de répondre

Il ne m'aime pas

Tsunade nous regarda les uns après les autres et soupira :

Très bien, Naruto, détache Izumi, et emmène la. Au revoir Sasuke

Naruto s'approcha de moi, me détacha et avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, je m'étais déjà sauvée. Sasuke soupira à son tour

Naruto, tu es vraiment nul. Maintenant elle s'est échappée. Je suppose que je vais devoir la rattraper

Tu ne vas quand même pas la tuer ?

Non mais cette tête de mule me fatigue

Il partit aussitôt à ma recherche. J'avais enfin trouvé une grotte où m'abriter. J'étais épuisée. Je m'endormis. Quand je me réveillai, je me décidai à trouver à manger, j'avais faim. Je sortis de ma grotte prudemment. Alors que j'étais en train de chercher de la nourriture, quelqu'un bondit près de moi. Je hurlai de frayeur.

Je t'ai enfin retrouvée

Je me mis à courir pour lui échapper, mais c'était sans compter sa rapidité. Il m'immobilisa rapidement. Je me débattais mais il était bien plus fort que moi.

Je suis fatigué de te courir après et de me battre sans cesse avec toi. Tu réagis comme une enfant.

Tu me traites comme une enfant, tu voulais qu'on m'enferme et qu'on me marie. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose contre mon gré, c'est tout. J'ai 18 ans et je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît et ce n'est pas un Nukenin dans ton genre qui va m'imposer quoi que ce soit !

Il soupira. Il se releva, et en partant me dit :

Après tout, fait ce qu'il te plaît.

Je me relevai à mon tour

Bien

Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent à ce moment là. Ils semblèrent soulagés quand ils me virent.

Sasuke les regarda et partit. Je les regardai à mon tour. Sakura s'approcha de moi

Tu as de la chance, il est très patient avec toi.

Je m'en fiche, il aurait du me tuer.

Et pourquoi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

Cela m'est égal de vivre ou non, maintenant je pars. Je retourne dans mon village.

Mais il ne reste rien.

Je le reconstruirai de mes propres mains

Je pris la route de mon village natal. Arrivée là bas, j'entrepris de me construire une maison. Je m'installai petit à petit. Je reçu la visite de Sakura et Naruto. Ils m'aidèrent à reconstruire quelques maisons et repartirent. Sakura me demanda si j'avais des nouvelles de Sasuke. Je lui répondis que je n'en avais plus depuis 6 mois maintenant. Depuis ce jour où il était reparti. Je me retrouvai à nouveau seule dans mon village.

Un jour, alors que j'étais en train de rebâtir une maison, j'entendis un groupe de personnes entrer dans le village. J'allai voir. Ils étaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Ils avaient l'air menaçant. Leur chef s'arrêta. Il avait une énorme épée dans le dos, et des dents bizarres. Un des membres de leur groupe interrogea leur chef

Suigetsu, que faisons-nous ici ?

Fouillez partout, il y a surement des choses intéressantes ici.

Bien chef

Ils se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes. Qu'allais-je faire ? Je devais les faire déguerpir, mais ils étaient nombreux. J'avais l'avantage de la surprise et le fait qu'ils se soient divisés m'aidait. Je tendis un premier piège à un groupe. Mais quand j'allais m'attaquer au deuxième, leur chef apparut près de moi.

Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?

Il me barra le chemin alors que je tentais de m'enfuir

où vas-tu comme cela ? hein ? Je savais bien que je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant ici.

Il rappela tout ses sous-fifres. Je fus ligotée. Je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi. Allaient-ils me tuer ? Me torturer ?

Quand je pensais que mon heure était venue, je me mis à penser à Sasuke. Pourquoi ne m'avait il pas tuer lui-même. Je revoyais son visage, ses yeux noirs qui se changeaient en sharingan quand il était en colère. Le chef, Suigetsu, comme ils l'appelaient, s'approcha de moi.

Bon tu vas gentiment nous donner tout ce que tu as

Je n'ai rien, juste mon village

Tant pis pour toi, tu ne me sers donc à rien. TUEZ-LA !

Alors que ses sbires se précipitaient vers moi pour me tuer, j'entendis SA voix :

Suigetsu, arrête-les

Suigetsu parut étonné d'entendre cette voix, et il ordonna à ses compères de s'arrêter.

Sasuke, quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

J'ai entendu dire que tu pillais tout les villages que tu trouvais sur ton passage, et je savais que tu n'allais pas tarder à arriver ici.

Je le regardai avancer tel un félin vers Suigetsu. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il passa près de son ancien coéquipier et avança droit vers moi.

J'arrive à temps je crois. Tu as le don pour te mettre dans les ennuis

Il me détacha. Je le foudroyais du regard.

Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Peut être qu'il aurait été mieux qu'ils me tuent

Il me sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il me souriait de cette façon, il semblait amusé. Je fus surprise. Suigetsu s'approcha doucement et demanda à Sasuke ce qu'il voulait.

Suigetsu, va t en avec tes amis, et ne reviens jamais ici.

Suigetsu appela ses comparses et parti, sans même demander son reste. Sasuke s'approcha de moi.

Comment vas-tu Izumi ?

Bien

Je reculai, lui tournai le dos. Je le sentais approcher, j'étais tétanisée. Je me mis à pleurer malgré moi. J'avais eu peur cette fois. Il était maintenant juste derrière moi, et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

Tout va bien Izumi, ils sont partis

J'ai eu peur, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient me tuer. Merci Sasuke.

Il m'obligea à lui faire face. Il caressa mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes. Je le regardais incrédule. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait.

Izumi, tu m'as manqué, je m'ennuie sans tes visites intempestives

Mais tu as promis de me tuer si je revenais, et puis, je ne veux plus te tuer

Ah bon ? Mais, pourquoi ?

Je me tus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Je changeais donc de sujet.

Sakura chan m'a encore demandé de tes nouvelles

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel

Ne me dis pas qu'elle espère toujours ?

Je suppose

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais fuir. Mais je savais que s'il le voulait il me rattraperai sans mal.

Je vois que ton village est pratiquement reconstruit, c'est bien.

J'aurais du te laisser faire, après tout c'est toi qui l'a détruit

En effet. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Non j'ai fini, si des gens viennent s'installer, ils construiront.

Après avoir fait le tour du village, il repartit comme il était venu. Tel une ombre.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que je me promenais dans les bois proche s du village, j'aperçu une ombre. Je décidai de la suivre. Elle alla se réfugier directement dans une grotte. J'étais curieuse, j'avais besoin de savoir. J'allai me rendre dans la grotte. J'approchai jusque l'entrée, calmement. Lorsque je fus entrée, une ombre me bouscula, mais cette fois ci je fus plus rapide, je lui emprisonnais les jambes et la fit tomber. Je fis retourner la personne vers moi et là ce fut le choc. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux……. Qui était-il ?

Qui es tu ?

Je ne suis qu'une ombre, un fantôme.

Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Ici ?

S'il me trouve, il me tuera, sans hésiter. Je ne suis pas mort la première fois, mais j'ai mis très longtemps à me remettre.

Sasuke ?

Je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de mon petit frère.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi.

Itachi ?

Oui c'est moi

Mais ils ont retrouvé ton corps !!!!!

Nouvelle technique de substitution

Je décidai de l'aider. Il avait vécu si longtemps seul et sans soins. Cette fois c'est sur, si il revient, il tuera son frère, puis moi.

Je suis désolé pour ton village

C'est le passé, je vais t'aider. Sasuke ne veut plus me voir, je l'ai trop longtemps pourchassé pour le tuer et me venger. Tu seras tranquille au village.

S'il sait que tu m'aides, il te tuera aussi

Tant pis

Je l'aidais à regagner une maison du village. J'étais perdue, que devais-je faire ? Naruto vint me rendre visite une semaine plus tard. J'essayai de cacher la présence d'Itachi, mais Naruto se rendit compte que j'étais bizarre. Il me força à lui raconter. Je lui parlai de la présence de quelqu un dans le village sans dévoiler son identité. Quand j'eu le dos tourné, Naruto se précipita pour voir de qui il s'agissait, de peur que je sois en danger. Il s'arrêta net face à Itachi.

Mais tu es mort !!!!

Pour beaucoup de gens en effet

Izumi, si Sasuke apprend cela, il dévastera à nouveau cet endroit

Je sais, mais il ne le saura pas si personne ne va le lui dire. Cela fait maintenant 6 mois qu'il a repoussé Suigetsu d'ici et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

T'es dingue ! Le connaissant, un matin il va décider de venir ici, et ce sera un carnage.

Je te l'avais dit Izumi, il serait préférable pour toi que je parte.

Sasuke ne va pas être content du tout.

Naruto entreprit de rester un peu. Il me disait qu'on ne sait jamais. En effet, près d'une semaine après l'arrivée de Naruto dans mon village, il arriva à son tour. Je fus prise de panique. Je devais prévenir Itachi et Naruto sans qu'il le voit.

Bonjour Izumi

Bonjour Sasuke

Je passais dans le coin voir si tu n'as pas de problèmes.

Non tout va bien

Il regarda tout autour de lui et s'arrêta sur la maison où vivait Itachi.

Il y a de nouveaux habitants ?

Oui, Naruto est venu pour quelques temps

Il parut soudainement contrarié. Pourvu qu'il n'ai pas vu son frère

Naruto ?

Oui

Et que veux t il ? il n'a pas de résidence à Konoha ?

Il est venu au calme s'entraîner

Bien, je vais aller lui parler

NON

Pourquoi ?

Il est occupé et ne souhaite pas être dérangé

Il me regarda d'un air inquisiteur. Il se doutait que je mentais, mais ne savais pas pourquoi.

Tu me mens Izumi, je le vois. De plus, tu mens mal

S'il te plaît Sasuke, n'y va pas.

Dis-moi la vérité

Il s'approcha de moi, cette fois ci, il était furieux. C'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi se décida à se montrer.

Elle me protège

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Il se tourna lentement et regarda celui qu'il croyait mort. Je me précipitai vers Itachi et me mis devant lui afin de le protéger. Naruto arriva sur cette entrefaite.

Izumi, je te l'avais dit qu'il serait fâché

Tu étais au courant ? Naruto ?

J'ai eu la même surprise que toi la semaine passée.

Izumi, pousses-toi

NON

Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, pousse toi

Ses yeux étaient maintenant deux sharingans. Itachi me poussa sur le côté.

Izumi, pousses-toi. Je suis d'accord avec Sasuke, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Tu as été gentille avec moi, tu m'as soignée, je ne peux pas le laisser te tuer parce que tu te seras interposée.

Je me précipitai cette fois vers Sasuke, je me jetai contre lui.

Je t'en prie, ne le tue pas

Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Pourquoi le défends-tu ? tu l'aimes ?

NON !

Alors pousse-toi.

Non, il est la seule famille qui te reste. Je n'ai pas cette chance, penses y

Il ne me regardait pas, je sentais sa colère augmenter. Itachi s'approcha. Naruto mis la main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

Prends le temps de réfléchir Sasuke, elle a raison. Tu sais pourquoi il avait agi comme cela maintenant.

Sasuke me regarda enfin. Ses yeux, ses sharingans, étaient emplis de colère. Je me blottis contre lui.

Pourquoi l'as-tu protégé ainsi ?

Parce que je ……

Parce qu'elle t'aime

Naruto tais toi

C'est vrai ?

Je me sentis rougir. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Il me força à lever le menton. Ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs. J'acquiesçais. Il reporta son attention vers son frère. Il me repoussa et avança vers lui. Itachi s'arrêta. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Si Sasuke décidait de tuer Itachi, nous ne pourrions rien faire. Et Itachi était bien trop faible pour se protéger.

Alors comme cela, tu es en vie ?

Oui

Comment ?

Nouvelle technique de substitution. Mais je ne serais plus jamais capable de me battre. C'est pour cela que j'ai vécu si longtemps caché. Jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de Izumi l'amène à moi.

Sa curiosité …. Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi Izumi…. Mais cela aurait pu te couter la vie

Je sais

Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Je me mis entre les 2 frères et les forçaient à faire les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Itachi sourit à Sasuke et lui fit la petite tappe sur la tête comme quand ils étaient jeunes.

Naruto et moi en profitâmes pour nous éclipser et laisser les frères se parler. Le lendemain matin, je me rendis à la maison d'Itachi. J'espérais que tout s'était bien passé entre les 2 Uchiha. Itachi était déjà dehors, et vint à ma rencontre.

Merci Izumi

De rien

Je pensais réellement qu'il me tuerait

Je l'ai cru et j'ai également cru qu'il allait me tuer aussi

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Son chakra m'entoura.

Te tuer ? Laisse-moi réfléchir……. J'y ai pensé, à une époque

Moi aussi je te rassure

Il me serra dans ses bras.

Itachi, que dois-je faire d'elle d'après toi ?

L'épouser et reconstruire le clan

Il me fit tourner vers lui, me souri.

Je pense que tu as raison grand frère

Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ?

Non

Non ?

Les 2 frères se mirent à rire et furent bientôt rejoints par Naruto qui repartit à Konoha, apprit les nouvelles à tout le monde. Sakura vint nous rendre visite. Elle essaya de guérir Itachi. Il en tomba amoureux au grand désespoir de Sasuke. Nous nous marièrent, et je mis au monde 4 petits Uchiha. Itachi et Sakura, n'en eurent qu'un seul, mais ce fut le portrait craché de Sasuke.


End file.
